The present invention relates to a connecting device and, more particularly, to a quick assembly armrest connecting device that can be assembled quickly.
An armrest is generally mounted to each of two sides of a chair to support an arm of a user sitting in the chair. The armrests reduce the action of the gravity imparting from the drooping arms to the shoulders of the user, avoiding sore shoulders resulting from sedentariness and putting the body of the user in a more stable position.
A conventional armrest for a chair includes a supporting seat and a cover. An end of the supporting seat is mounted to a chair. The cover is integrally formed with the other end of the supporting seat opposite to the chair. Although the armrest of this design can omit the time for assembling the supporting seat and the cover, the processing procedure for the integral formation of the supporting seat and the cover is relatively troublesome and complicates the manufacture of the supporting seat and the mold for the cover, leading to a significant increase in the manufacturing costs, causing troubles in opening the mold, and causing difficulties in processing.
Furthermore, when the armrest is damaged, replacement of the whole armrest is necessary, because the supporting seat and the cover are integrally formed. This not only increases the cost burden but increases garbage as well as causing destruction to the environment.
Thus, the industry begins to manufacture the supporting seat and the cover separately and then fix them together by screwing which requires forming screw holes in the supporting seat and the cover and extending screws through the screw holes in the supporting seat and the cover. However, plural screw holes and plural screws are required to provide the desired fixing strength, and tools are required to fix the screws into the screw holes for assembly or to detach the screws from the screw holes for disassembly, causing significant inconvenience to the user and increasing the time cost.
Thus, a need exists for a novel armrest connecting device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.